Seven Blissful Years
by AliceMitch09
Summary: In which, it had taken 7 years for Albus Severus Potter to realize the depth of his feelings for Erin Alisdair, one of the weirdest yet most enchanting girl he's ever met. It's funny that it took 7 years of his stay in Hogwarts to build up what Griffyndor bravery he has to confess to her. OC/ASP
1. Prologue: Their First Meeting

_**[Prologue: Their First Meeting]**_

As he settled in his seat, Albus Severus Potter had his mind occupied with a lot of things. The most concerned as to where he'd be sorted to – Griffyndor or Slytherin. He heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes.

Although his dad had assured him that he belonged fine and that he shouldn't have to worry where he'd be sorted to, he still couldn't help but feel uneasy at the idea.

He didn't mind being in Griffyndor, considering most of his family were there. And after being encouraged by his dad, he also didn't mind being in Slytherin. But quite frankly, he's still uncertain and is very scared for himself. He wasn't sure anymore.

Slowly opening his eyes, he was in for a surprise.

Out of nowhere, a girl appeared before him. Well, more of stood before him.

He was more than shocked to see her, how come he didn't notice her enter? As a matter of fact, he wondered why no one said a word to him! His eyes shifted to his cousins, who were all suddenly interested with the girl right before him.

Her appearance shocked Albus the most, since he hadn't noticed her presence since he looked up. She looked to be just around his age. She had medium-length ebony black hair, fair skin, and had the most amazing pair of translucent purple eyes. She was clad in an oversized jumper over her dress, and wore a pair of Mary Jane. And yet, despite the ridiculous combination of her fairy-like appearance and awful sense of fashion, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

She looked at him curiously. Her purple hues interlocked with his green ones. Her eyes flared with excitement, a small smile on her lips. He felt his face burning as the strange girl's face neared his. Behind him, he swore his family was watching - James and Fred snickering in their seats, Rose and Roxanne grinning ear to ear.

"Don't..." she said lowly as she bent towards him, her breathe fanning against his face. He swore she smelled chocolate and mint. "...move."

"W-What?"

Then, he felt slim fingers running up his locks, trailing until he felt something being lifted off his head. Almost immediately, she took a step back with a grey Persian cat in her arms. He was rather surprised to have not notice the feline on his head.

"Thanks for not moving!" she says with a smile, one that reached her eyes. The feline in her arms snuggled against her arms, making her smile even wider. "Oh, and sorry about this 'lil fella, he tends to run around a lot. He _hates_ being on trains."

Rose shakes her head, leaning over to rub her fingers behind the feline's ears. It purrs in delight.

"Are you a first year?" asks Roxanne curiously.

"Yup!"

"Splendid, just like our little Al." James says, screwing with his brother's hair much to his chagrin.

"I'm Rose Weasley by the way, and those are my cousins, Fred and Roxanne Weasley, and my other cousins, James and Albus Potter."

"Pleasure to be meeting you all!" she chirps happily with a small salute. They smile at her little gesture.

"That accent of yours, it sounds like a hybrid. English with a hint of...?" Fred couldn't help asking.

"Romanian." she supplies proudly, her pearly white teeth exposed. "I'm part Romanian, having been born and raised in Romania for the first few years of my life before moving to London because of my mum's work."

"Oh? And what's your mum's work if you don't mind me asking?" asks a terribly curious James. On cue, Rose and Roxanne stare at him incredulously. Erin however, chose to laugh over this.

"No, it's alright. My mum was an Auror. She had to hunt down dark wizards lurking under the Muggle world. Frankly, it was an interesting childhood actually." She explains, adjusting the cat in her arms.

They laughed. She was a fun lass, very much bright and fun.

"What's your name?" Albus finds himself asking he, surprised to hear his voice for the first time.

She turns to him, Albus swore he felt his cheeks burn.

Her translucent eyes seem to get him; it was like a mirror to her soul.

"Oh! My name's-"

"Erin?" a female voice calls, making the said girl whip her head out the corridor.

"Ah, that must be my best friend. I guess I'll see you all around?" they nod before she runs off, closing the door behind her. Moments later, it opens. "It's Erin by the way, Erin Scott Alisdair." And with one last toothy grin, she closes the door.

With Erin gone, all eyes were on Albus. "What?" he asked defensively.

His brother was grinning at him, screwing his head again. Rose and Roxanne exchange looks before grinning as well. Albus suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"If I didn't know better," Fred started with his arms crossed, a sly smirk on his face. "I'd say you had a crush that Erin lass."

And then, all the blood rose to his face. He said nothing in turn, only bowed his head to avoid their teasing stares. Well, he did sort of...

All of a sudden, with Erin's sudden appearance, all worries of what house he'll be seemed to have vanished.

But when they told to change into their robes, dropped off the train and walked towards the boats, with Hogwarts only miles away, he suddenly felt uneasy again. He swallowed the lump on his throat while half-listening to Hagrid.

What if he gets sorted to Griffyndor? It's good right?

But, what if he gets sorted to Slytherin? Not that he's being prejudiced or however, but somehow, he felt very scared and uneasy.

He tried to remember what his dad said, the good things, not the bad.

And before he knew it, he was on a boat riding with a few other freshmen. Lots and lots of new faces, some of them may be his classmates; he's just not sure which house.

"Chillax Astley!" a familiar voice says brightly to his left, "Aren't excited to know what house you'll be sorted to? Oh, I think I already know where I'll be. And, I promise you, whatever house you'll be in, I'll always be here for you." Standing there was the girl on the train, Erin Alisdair. She was talking to a tall girl with chestnut brown hair, pale alabaster skin, and had a pair of deep green eyes. She looked awfully deathly.

As if sensing his stare, Erin turned to him, a smile spreading all over her face. "Hey, you're that guy on the train! Astley, Astley!" she called towards her friend. "This guy's where Ginger suddenly ran off to."

"Really?"

"Yep! He was on the poor guy's head, apparently, making himself cozy. That fat cat of yours."

"Ginger?" he asked, tilting his head.

"My cat." Her friend, identified to be Astley, replied with a faint grin. "I'm Astley Khan." She introduces herself, stretching her hand to him. He shakes it firmly.

"A-Albus Severus Potter." He was rather thankful for not attracting unwanted attention for his last name; he knew his father was fairly popular. Maybe he had said it quietly, or maybe the students didn't care. But whichever reason, he was thankful.

Both Astley and Erin however, did manage to wow at the sound of his last name. But they were very polite in asking questions about his father, but nothing too personal.

Turning to Erin, he asked a rather stupid question. "Uh, I know is may sound rude but, what was your name again?"

But instead of having her offended, she acted like nothing happened. So she stretched out her hand, smiling brightly, "Erin. Erin Scott Alisdair." And then he takes her hand in his, he notes how small and soft her hand is.

There was a brief silence before Erin suddenly piped up, they were close enough to see the Hogwarts castle. Almost everyone on boat gasped as they marvelled the towering castle walls.

Erin sighed dreamily, "Just like my dad said, it's beautiful up close."

"It sure is." Albus nodded, looking up.

When they were lead to the main doors and were briefly informed of the houses, it was then did Albus start to get all panicky. He had drowned himself in his thoughts, half-listening to what the headmistress was saying.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Astley was too. Noticing this, Erin quietly took her took her hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. Astley had somehow managed to calm down a little. He felt a bit jealous for Astley. But Erin noticed that he too was at the same state of her best friend, from her spot, she gave him a thumbs-up along with her toothy grin. Her sign of reassurance, oddly enough, he awkwardly worked a small feat of a smile.

That night, names were sorted into their respective houses. The more one name was over, the more he felt his anxiety run through his veins.

Scorpius Malfoy was sorted to Slytherin, which was something everyone expected.

Astley Khan was sorted to Slytherin. Albus was rather surprised, she almost looked like she could be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. At first, she had this pained reaction, but looked expectant nonetheless.

And when his name came up, he nervously made his way. But someone had grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before gently pushing him up. When he turned, he found Erin giving him two thumbs-up along with her usual smiles of assurance. Suddenly, he wasn't listening to what the sorting hat was saying but recalled for the umpteenth time his father's parting words.

_"Albus Severus, you were named from two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."_

_"But just say-"_

_"-then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us."_

It doesn't matter to us.

It won't matter at all.

Griffyndor.

Slytherin.

It won't matter at all.

Let it be.

"…Griffyndor!"

His eyes flew wide open. He couldn't believe it. He was in Griffyndor!

Smiling, he went over to the Griffyndor table, being piled over by his brother and cousins, serving as his warm welcome. Geez, talk about embarrassing.

From his table, he was able to see Astley, talking quietly to another Slytherin. She caught her gaze and offered a smile. He smiled back.

Suddenly, his cousin Fred was nudging him.

"What?"

His ginger-haired cousin pointed towards the student now walking up, "Erin Alisdair."

His ears perked up, but he did not want to look up. His cousins were eyeing him, silently teasing him in his seat. So he silently watched, watched as the Sorting Hat spat words and words that made Erin laugh. She even had the gall to make fun of the Hat. This caused everyone to laugh.

Eventually, she was placed in Ravenclaw.

* * *

**A/N:**** My OC is based off my crazy childish dreams having watched the Harry Potter series. The cover is my OC's appearance when she's 5th year. AND, I'm debating whether to make this a one-shot or a mini-series. A series with only 8 chapters - one per year plus one epilogue. Since I have limited knowledge with the HarryPotter world, I'm sorry in advance for my poor perception and poor delivery of things. I'll try to keep it light and simple. I dunno, I'm not so sure anymore. AND, for more info about my OC, please visit my dA account. I'll keep you guys posted.**

**Edited 10/27/13. I have decided to make this a multi-chapter fic. Thanks so much for taking interest in this and please bear with me.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated~**


	2. First Year: Snow White

_**[First Year: Snow White]**_

It was the morning after the Welcoming Feast when Albus realized that he was running late. He's nearly out of breath when he reaches his first class – Potions. When he warily pushes the dungeon doors open, he stops Professor Slughorn's discussion at his arrival. Nearly everyone turns their head at the sight of him. He gulps nervously.

"Ah, Mister Potter, late are we?"

"A-Ah, Um…" he stutters nervously, swallowing the lump down his throat.

"Come, come," the professor calls, wiggling two fingers as a sign for him to step further into the classroom. He complies without another word, only dropping his head in shame.

Five long strides into the room when he hears the door slam open, revealing a girl nearly tripping on her feet as she balances her bag and a half-eaten bread in hand. Her ebony hair seemed awfully familiar, and he was proven right when she lifts herself up.

"Hm, Miss Alisdair, is it?" Professor Slughorn asks, eyes glued curiously to the girl standing outside his classroom.

Taking a bite of her bread – which happens to be a cheese bagel - she nods as she walks further into the room. Albus notices the crumbs scattered along her cheeks and her less than worrisome expression on her face.

Erin stops walking when she stands right beside Albus, still munching on her bread.

The Potions teacher raises a brow at her passiveness, and then looks from her to Albus. He heaves a heavy sigh, keeping his steady gaze at both.

"Tardy aren't we this morning?"

"Sorry professor, I overslept." Albus confessed shyly.

He hums, nodding his head slowly. "Quite. And what about you, my dear girl?"

"Same reason as Albus over hear," she says with a mouthful, she swallows before talking again. "just, I took my time searching for breakfast on the way here."

Albus swore he heard someone snort, and from the corner of his eye, he found Astley clamping a hand on her mouth. A few snickering was heard from the rest of the students afterwards, others muttered under their breathes.

That day, both Albus and Erin were sent to detention. It was a blow to Albus' part, but had almost seemed like nothing to Erin. But strangely enough, even after helping Professor Slughorn check essays, detention was fun than he had imagined, especially with Erin, most especially and awkwardly with Erin.

"Why do you seem so lax?" he asked her confusingly.

They were walking down the corridors in the wee hours of night, and being a chivalrous Griffyndor, he insisted that he walked Erin to their common room. It would take a while, being that the Ravenclaw common room was located at one of the highest towers in the Hogwarts castle.

"How can I not?" was her reply, her hands behind her. "Why do you seem so interested, hmm?"

Instantly, his face flushed. "I-I'm j-just curious is all!"

"Ah."

As he opened a door out to her, he notices something odd in her hair. He hasn't noticed it until now. Out of nowhere, he notices a strand of hair sticking out waywardly to her left. Before he could stop himself, he reached out to her and gently pushed it down. Surprisingly, it only sprang right up.

Taken completely by surprise, Erin finds herself giggling, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to fix your hair." was his cryptic reply.

She tilts her head, feigning hurt and doubt. "Why, is it that bad?"

Noticing her distress, Albus starts to panic. "N-no! No! On the contrary, it's," he stops when she stares curiously with her wide doe-like eyes, he gulps down. "i-it's actually, uh…it's a lovely shade of ebony."

"Really?" she beams, extremely confused and elated at the same time. "that's weird, considering that I've been under the sun a lot."

"It's pretty." He says as honestly as he can, dropping his hand to his side. "It's almost as black as the night."

She laughs once. "And my skin's what, white as snow? And my lips red as blood? You're making me sound like Snow White!"

_You kind of do actually_, he thought. And he had almost voiced those words.

Having reached the spiral staircase, Erin insisted that she could go on her own, but Albus persisted. Saying he would rather see her off to their door, and also, he was quite curious to how the Ravenclaw's differed from the Griffyndor's. Learning this, it made Erin laugh, but nonetheless, allowed Albus to escort her all the way.

Half-way up, Erin jokingly warns Albus that he might end up dizzy with such winding narrow staircases. He just laughed.

When they arrived, Albus found himself quite confused and intrigued with the Ravenclaw' systems - well, considering they were full of wise, smart and logical people – when the portrait asked a rather complicated riddle.

The answer came out flawlessly, which then caused the portrait to open.

Practically twirling on her heels, Erin faced Albus with a grin and said, "Again, I'm sorry for the trouble of walking me all the way her."

"No, no, it's a pleasure really. I mean, it's the least that I can do."

Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "For what?"

Albus opened his mouth to say something, only to have the thought immediately dying down on him. He was slightly distracted with the way she looked at him. She almost looked so cute like that, so very, very, terribly cute.

Coming to his senses, he managed with "F-For…being your friend." He found himself saying, which honestly, sounded off as a question rather than a sound statement.

But Erin took it to heart, her eyes sparkling and her smile widening. But she didn't say more. She nods.

"You have a good night now Albus Severus,"

He was about to tell her that 'Albus' would be fine, but the door to the Ravenclaw common room had already been shut closed. He had stared at the door, to where she had just entered, and relived the day he spent with her. It was enough to bring a smile on his face.

Just as he turned to leave, he was halted by an invincible force that screwed his hair playfully. A few snickers following after. He didn't have to think twice as to know who it was.

"James, Fred, knock it off!"

Leave it to his meddlesome family to spy on him.

As if on cue, the pair revealed themselves with a knowing look on their faces. The pair had this knowing look on their faces; one he knew was full of mischief and whatnot. Before they could ask, he beat them to it, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, obviously, stalking on you?" Fred said, as if it was the most trivial thing to say.

"What?"

"Kidding!" James laughed. "We were actually following you-"

"Same thing." Albus said in irritation.

The two snickered. Seriously, these two were the perfect tag team for trouble and mischief.

"We were following you because we were curious why you didn't appear at the common room." His brother finished his previously cut statement.

"Uh-huh."

"Well? What're you waiting for? C'mon on! We wouldn't want to be caught by old Filch now would we?"

Rolling his eyes, Albus approached his brother and cousin and silently walked all the way back to their common room without getting caught.

Just when Albus got to the first year dormitory, he was stopped by his older brother.

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah?" he asked tiredly, he's had a rather long and interesting day.

"Just so you know, if ever you want some advice, I'm here."

This caused Albus to look at his brother confusingly, raising a single brow at him. "What are you talking about?"

James grinned widely and shrugged, "Oh nothing. Have a goodnight Al."

It didn't take five seconds for the younger Potter to realize what his brother was talking about, so he yelled. "JAMES!"

But all he heard was a sounding laughter as his reply.

Later that night, when Albus tucked himself to sleep, he pondered deeply on what James had told him, only to earn him a very red face. Really, he has to hand it to his brother for thinking that way. Would he really? It was simply attraction right? Quick infatuation? Nothing more?

Right?

_Right_, he assured more to himself.

Oh well, at least he's got six years to figure that out.

But one thing's for sure though: his life will never be the same with Erin Alisdair around.

For after all, he _did_ have a crush on her.

* * *

**Eris Alisdair: vampimummy . deviantart art / First - Years - 412276407 [just remove the spaces]**


End file.
